Through Clay And Scars
by Ninjasellers
Summary: Betrayal, love, mistakes and forgiveness. His eyes are suddenly opened, and her world is ripped to pieces. She will do anything to gain back his love, and he will do whatever it takes to get her forgiveness. But, what happens when one of them finds that their true love isn't who she thought, and the others soul is now exactly like his? Terrible confusing summary, I'm new at this.
1. Chapter 1

Inuyasha ran through the trees, searching. He couldn't remember the past few months, or what had happened. He had suddenly come to while something apparently shocked him to his core, breaking the spell.

 _She was standing in front of him, drinking from a cup, when he came to. Her hair was elaborately done up, dark as midnight. She looked like someone he once knew. She handed him a cup, happiness and tears had glazed her eyes. And then, worry, as he did not take the cup. She looked to the man facing both of them, asking for help. The monk-like stranger shrugged. "Inuyasha, you must drink the sake to finish the ceremony. Then we shall feast." She smiled widely as he took the cup, not understanding why he had to drink that nasty concoction. Miroku was the sake drinker, not he. He put the cup to his lips, as he looked around the room._

 _He suddenly stopped. The blue haze in the room coming from the soul collectors put him at edge. The girl- a priestess no less- eyed him suspiciously. Inuyasha's head painfully throbbed as his hand went to his temple and his mind was forcefully cleared of the rest of the confusion. He dropped the cup and backed away, hand still on his head. He looked up, mind finally registering the Strange girl._

 _"Why- where am i? This isn't-" he was lost again, the haze threatening to enfold him again. He dropped to his knees, black fabric pooling around him as he clutched his head._ Black fabric? _He thought._ What is happening to me? _And then, it hit. He took off into a dead sprint for the only door, the smell of salt filled the air as the wood split under his weight._

 _"Inuyasha!" She yelled to him. He couldn't hear her after that. His frazzled brain untangled itself the further he got from that shrine. He knew what was happening, but he didn't know how he woke up. He just kept running, ripping the ceremonial kimono and disheveling his silver hair. In the direction he thought a certain village was. He wouldn't admit it, but at the moment he didn't know where he was going. He just needed to move. And quick._

The ceremony was a wedding. His wedding. And no less, to the woman who had broke him. Pierced his heart and pinned him to a tree for fifty years.

The wedding of Inuyasha and Kikyo.

 **thank you for reading! This is my first fic, and I'm having a hard time figuring this uploading and updating on my Samsung Note, since that's were I wrote this. I have a few more chapters done, but I've still gotta read them!**

 ** _Until next time..._**

 **Ninjasellers**


	2. Chapter 2

2\. Decisions

Kikyo kneeled at the base of the altar, starting out at the trees beyond the crushed door that inuyasha had taken off to. She didn't understand. Everything had gone so well. Her plan had worked, and he had basically become hers. The mixture of herbs and spiritual powers had wiped his memory, and then made him do her bidding.

 _He had spat in that school girls face, telling her that if she came after him, he would rip out her throat, and if she tryed anything to Kikyo, he would do worse things. Terrible things. She screamed at him, claiming that he wasn't in his right state of mind, and grabbed ahold of his hand._

 _Kikyo had a hard time controlling him when she kissed him, and he kissed her back. But when she finally gained back control, it had gone wrong. Instead of tossing her aside, and running away, Inuyasha's clawed hand ripped through her sternum, and twisted. The look of utter disbelief flashed over both Kikyo and Kagome's faces. She watched as forgiveness was evident in the doomed girls eyes, before she collapsed._

 _Inuyasha had broke free of Kikyo's grasp again, and he ran. Kikyo had never meant to hurt her reincarnation, in fact that was never her intention. She had simply wanted her to go back to her own time. Kikyo knew she was cruel, but not downright evil. She sent a soul collector to the girl, telling it to try and keep her alive until the other soul collector had reached Kaede's hut and retrieved the old priestess. She knew her efforts most likely deemed futile, but she felt she had to try._

 _With inuyasha's memory wiped, she knew he would be confused with all that had happened, so he wouldn't understand why he had killed the girl after kissing her, feeling so much love before hate overruled his senses. She went to comfort her beloved, and appear to be the one that could fix everything. Months went by, and besides the regret they both shared for the young girl, they were happy together. The jewel was completed, and on the night of their wedding, they were to use it to make him human and her alive again. Everything was perfect._

 _Even Nuraku was gone, purified to a human state, and locked in one of the human prisons._ _Kikyo had hoped it would be enough to make him see that he shouldn't waste the rest of his mortal life. She had granted him mercy, and told him that she wanted him to get better. He had grabbed her hand and stood. The Actual tears in his eyes as he thanked her for freeing him from his demon was enough for her to have faith that he would be better. Scarred, but better. He had apologized to Inuyasha, and accepted his imprisonment, turning himself in to the mobs of feudal japan's people._

What had happened? Kikyo was at a loss. She felt that the connection she had linked to inuyasha was gone. She looked down at the jewel in her hand. She had an idea. She loved her Inu, and she would get him. But to do that, she had to become what she hated. What she did not believe in. She put the Shikon in both hands as it pulsed with pure energy, almost alive. She whispered, tears in her eyes.

"I wish to become a full fledged Inu Demon."

And then, silence. The pulsing stopped. She opened her eyes and Looked down with a blurry gaze. As she seperated her hands, a blinding light shot forth and a ringing emanated from her palm. Pain ran through her spine, down to her toes, back up her chest until it reached her mind. She ripped her head back, sceaming at the sky as her nails grew and her teeth elongated.

The blast killed Kikyo's only true friend, Miojii. The innocent man had been standing to the side in shock, ready to assist the woman if she called for it. The honest monk had no clue of Inuyasha's curse, or Kikyo's new plan to turn demon. He was so happy for his friends, and jumped with joy when Kikyo had told him of the marriage. He practically told her he would be the one to bring them together. Seeing inuyasha run, dazed and confused, completely took him off gaurd.

Kikyo collapsed. Exhausted. She crawled to where Miojii lay, and grabbed him. She screamed again, and then apologized to her deceased friend. Even in the after life, he was a sight, his blond hair falling slightly over his beautiful green eyes. As the light from them faded abs Kikyo watched, she closed them and kissed him on the forehead. She would bury him, she thought. _After I get some rest._ She took off her ceremonial kimono and placed it over his head.

She crawled away from him, to the wall of the shrine and whispered to herself "What have I done?" She looked to her hands, new claws and tough skin. _It is worth it. Anything to make it right with my Inuyasha._ Crying _,_ She crumpled to the ground, alone and tired. Not even her soul collectors could keep her company. They too, disinigrated in the blast. And they wouldn't come back to her. Not any more. She was alone now, and she was also new. New to her self, and new to the world.

 _I need a new name. I can no longer be Kikyo._ She pondered for a moment, thinking of everyone she had ever met. She thought of the child, a Young princess who had saved her when she was young, sacrificing herself for Kikyo. She decided on a name then. _Hime._ She thought. It was a title, but because for a short time she thought she was living life like one, she would call herself Hime. For now, anyways. With that, she fell into a deep sleep.

 **Again, thank you! I know they aren't the longest chapters, but I have BIG plans! I'm tryin' here!**

 **Until next time...**

 **Ninjasellers**


	3. Chapter 3

3\. Changes

Sesshomaru hummed with apprehension. He could feel it in his bones. A new demon was near, one of his kind.

Impossible. He thought. How could an Inu demon just appear? He looked to the trees where Rin played with Shippo, smiling to himself. That demon has no business to come around here. And when I deem it necessary I will find this stranger and question them.

He then looked to the hut where the women and the monk were preparing dinner. Sniffing the air, he couldn't complain when he smelt the ramon that was currently cooking. He had taken a liking to the odd instant noodles, even though he didn't eat human food that often. He heard a rustling and the door to the hut was pushed open. Sango called to the children to come always eat first. He thought as they raced to the hut, the fox kitt obviously letting the little girl win.

Sango looked to the groups protector, And smiled. "You coming? Rin's gonna eat your share!" She joked, ducking back inside the hut after the children. Sesshomaru chuckled inwardly. Let her, he thought. She needs to grow strong. I can hunt. He walked toward the hut, a smile on his face, for he knew that the people who waited inside accepted him with open arms and loving hearts.

He had done away with his insecurities, after his eyes had been opened to the possibilities of a family. For what he had done, he accepted humans more openly. And because Rin yelled at him every time he smacked the monk upside the head, or thoroughly ignored villagers in need.

He smiled a little more, talked a little more. He became a father figure for Shippo and Rin. The man of the house. Though he was the Lord of the West, he liked to see himself as equals with the Letcher. He was a man too, even if he was a stupid one.

At this time, he was trying to coax his group of misfits back to his castle in the West. This place was not his territory, and he didn't know if he could protect them against a pack of whatever owned this area. But the herd did notwant to leave the village. Kaede wanted to stay with the people, healing and what not. And the rest stayed, in hopes of Inuyasha's return. Though he couldn't see why.

He had betrayed them, left them, and still, they waited. Sesshomaru had learned a lot from his group, but he still couldn't understand their undying loyalty to that monster. And he never would. But his half-brother had ruined whatever justice he had with him. His own pack was abandoned, with no protection. And after his leave, his sudden disappearance, demons destroyed the village, knowing Inuyasha was not there. They didn't expect Sesshomaru, but if it had not been for him, they would have faced their ends.

He would care for his new pack, and continue to do so, even if Inuyasha came back. He would have to earn his way back. That much, was for certain.

 **thank you for reading and thank you for the feedback!**

 **Until next time...**

 **Ninjasellers**


	4. Chapter 4

Sesshomaru sat cross-legged in front of the fire. Rin saw her opportunity and crawled onto his lap with her bowl of noodles, looking up and smiling. "Taste-test, my lord?" He smiled. She always asked that. "No Rin, enjoy it. I will wait until your small belly is full." She happily obloged and scooped the noodles up.

He looked around the room, glancing to the far corner of the hut. For the first time in months, she had come out of her hiding. Nobody pushed her, and they all showed that they were happy that she came back to them.

Her skin was a sickly white, and her face was a mask. Of what, he wasn't sure yet. But what had really amazed him, was her eyes and hair. Ever since Inuyasha had left her to die, Kagome, of course, had been different. But that's not what changed her physical state. Her skin and weight, or lack thereof, was due to malnutrition. She just refused to eat, or even move. But the rest, that was done to her by him.

Kaede's hands shook on Kagome's face, holding her chest to stop the bleeding that was coming out of both sides. Pointless. She thought. There is no hope. She held the girl as Kagome told the woman it would be alright. How is she so ok with her end? Why is she comforting me when i need to comfort her? Sango stayed back at the hut to prepare dinner with the monk. Kaede thought she saw something outside, she decided to investigate alone. She followed her Sisters soul collector to the girl and that's how she was. Laying on her back, watching the sky with a hole through her sternum.

How was she going to get her back? She didn't want to leave the dying girl as she told her what had happened. Suddenly she heard something behind her. She prepared for the worst.

Sesshomaru walked through the bushes toward the women. A dim expression on his face. Kaede begged for his help, until a small girl pushed her way passed him and yelled at him, while a struggling toad tryed to stop her. "Jaken, I told you to keep her back there." Jaken bowed while still trying to hold the screaming girl. "M-my lord! I tryed but she would not stand for it! And I don't think I will either! Excuse my words but you must help!" Sesshomaru eyed the toad, and then Rin. She stood, crying and yelling at him to help. She said she liked Kagome a lot and wanted to see her live. He gave in, pulling out tesseisga and ordering the old bag to move. The looked down at the girl and instantly knew what had happened. She didn't deserve to die. Not like this. And not by inuyasha. He swung thre sword across her chest, and a light came from the cut. But to their shock, it did nothing. Jaken stepped up. "My lord, you need a sacrifice. She is too broken. You cannot repair what does not want to continue without help. I will do it." He bowed and layed next to the now unconscious girl. Sesshomaru was shocked, and it even showed as he hesitated. He's then swung again, slicing from Jaken to Kagome, as to bring his life to her. Jaken smiled, closing his eyes And feeling no pain as his life left him, knowing that what he was doing was right.

What happened next was beautiful.

Kagome opened her eyes wide and gasped, paralyzed for the moment as her body changed. Sesshomaru watched in aw as her hair began to gain silver streaks, and nubs on the top of her head that formed into little dog-like ears. Small incisors sharpened and so did her nails. But What Sesshomaru noticed last, was her eyes. They fought, color swirling against color, grey against gold. until finally, neither won out. They glowed white, then faded to silver. She fell Asleep after that, closing her eyes so he could no longer see them.

Jaken stared to flake away, piece by piece. The peaceful look no longer showed, only ashe. And as he felt a slight breeze, the ashes left with it, floating across the sky like petals. The toad was gone, and a silent Rin hugged Sesshomaru's leg, shaking.

It only made sense that a full demon sacrifice to a dead human girl would create a half demon. But why an Inu demon? Because of the swords wielder. A voice said in his head. He, kaede, and Rin stood speachless, staring at the sleeping girl. Would she remember this? He **thought.** With that, he picked her up and took her to the village. The others followed.

 **Thank you for reading! I know it's been a while.**

 **Until next time...**

 **Ninjasellers**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Inuyasha finally came to a stop in front of an old well, leaning close to its edge. A familiar smell came across his senses. It was old, but he could smell something That registered through his muffled brain. Why was he still confused? Kikyo was miles away, that was for sure. But he knew that he was still missing something. He felt the bitter pang of regret through his chest, but did not know why. It was driving him bat-shit crazy. He tried to force his mind clear, but that only made things worse, and gave him a serious headache. His ears twitched, and he thought he could hear the faint sounds of villagers, doing some kind of strenuous work. He actually hated to say he didn't care, but more important things were at hand.

Grey eyes swept across his vision, knocking him back against the well. Sadness overwhelmed him at the sight of them. So did the regret from earlier, but also something else. Happiness, freedom, and faceplants. He subconsciously reached for the beads on his neck. He noticed forgiveness there too. But most of all was this weird feeling that he couldn't describe. Care? Hope? _No._ He thought. _She taught me what that was. That's fucking love._ He slid to the dirt at the side of the well, head in his Hands. _Clear your mind_ , he kept repeating. Everything was coming back. Dreams, memories with Mikoku, Sango''s hand print across his face, that old hag with the eye patch. Kaede's rabbit stew, and a little fox boy running away from him after he had bopped him over the head. But he couldn't remember the most important person. The girl, no- woman, who had the grey eyes. Who had his heart. Dark hair, Short, curvy figure, always hidden by that lousy loose fitting top. The one that, when he touched her hand, her shoulder, when she smiled up at him, his insides screamed for. His demon nearly ripping itself out of him to claim as "mate".

But besides all the snarling, and all the pickup lines his demon could muster, he stayed back. Afraid to love again. Afraid to hurt.

That's when he finally noticed his demon, sceaming a name in the back of his mind, Madly wanting to be heard. And he remembered the last thing before everything was shut down. His life was over when the name tore from his lungs.

Kagome. He had killed Kagome.


	6. Authors note

**Hey guys!**

I'm sorry this story just abruptly stopping. I did all of these super short chapters on my galaxy note, that just decided to take a crap one day. I've got everything all sorted out now, and I should start updating again! I'll do what I can, loves! But also, I had some ideas with sesshy and kags... I'm not sure who I'm going to pair right now XD, only time will tell...

 _ **Until next time...**_

 **NinjaSellers**


	7. Chapter 6

He could hear someone near him, but he didn't care. Nothing mattered anymore. The girl he thought he loved was dead, and he deserved the same fate. The hood on what was left of his black kimono draped over his face, hiding his hair that was in shambles. He could feel them. The things that he could never manage to let out. Tears. They soiled his sleeve and moistened is cheeks. He still didn't care. Until a small hand touched him.

He sat still while the hand caressed his Cheek. He didn't need comforting, but something about this hand relaxed him, as well as sent a rush of chills down his spine. His demon fed on the warmth of this hand, and he let it take him. It had been so long since his demon took control, and something about it felt right. His tears stopped and he quit shaking. He steadied himself and completely succomed to his beast.

Kagome POV

Kagomes hand still sat on this smooth face as the person under it had stilled. She sensed that his heartbeat was still a bit ragged, but strong again. She could see a smile form under the hood, and noticed a fang elongate a bit. Indigo stripes started to form under her palm as her hand started to heat up. She smiled, but was a little taken aback. She continued to caress the smooth skin with her thumb and reached for the hood with her other hand, but as soon as her thumb was in motion, the man grabbed her hand with lightning speed. Not as gentle as she had hoped, but he did not hurt her, nor did he move again. He lifted his head a bit and she could see his whole mouth. He licked his lips, and she knew that she was in for something she didn't want to get into. Kagome started to pull away, and that's when he laughed.

Inuyasha POV

His aggressive laugh rumbled through his chest. It was more of a growl, and it was loud and clear. His demon was absolutely taken by this strange yet familiar woman. The other half Inu was remarkable and irresistible to him. He normally never acted this out of character, but with his heart shattered, he could do nothing but let the beast free. He felt bad for whoever this woman was. He had never done such acts as his demon was insisting before, but he didn't see why he would have to stop it now. Kagome was gone, he had no one to save himself for anymore.

He lunged, holding the woman's wrists and rolling until they where both in the middle of a clearing, he over top of her. She had on a large, loose fitting kimono with a hood, but he could tell she was a woman alright. She smelt of confusion, but also of heat. She started fighting slightly, and her hood shifted, reveiling white and black tresses. _Georgous,_ he thought, as he reached up to stroke the strands. She took that moment to grab the back of his neck and pull, incidentally pulling his hair in the process. His demon roared, and he found the strange new pain quite arousing. He couldn't complain as

she pulled harder and yelled under him. He took that moment to attach his mouth to the underside of her jaw, suprising her to stop pulling. With each kiss, and each new little bruise that formed on her neck, he could smell the new found heat she harbored grow into arousal, and her yells turn to whimpers. She continued pulling on his hair, and he let go of her other wrist to wrap his arm around her waist and lift her from the ground, jumping into a nearby tree with her.

As he settled them onto the branch, she started to struggle again. He realized that he had stopped kissing and had been inhailing her scent. He started ripping the brown cloth from her shoulders slowly, his beast wanting to savor every bit of this, wanting to go easy for not only his first time, but he could tell it

was hers too. His demon wanted nothing more than to make this woman his mate.

She tried to hit a pressure point around his hip bone area, but yet again, it was another new found spot he instantly liked. He started kissing her jawline as his hand found a breast and started massaging. Her whimpers turned to full on moans, and that noise sent him over an edge he didn't know he was near. He bit her collarbone, and she screamed. Her demon finally coming out too, as she pushed them both off the tree, onto the ground. She pinned him under her, and his tattered kimono lay opened in the front. He reached up to readjust their position when she directed his hand back to her breast. First, he had wanted back on top, but she started to grind on places he didn't know felt that good when rubbed on. He arched up, his hips grinding with hers through the thick fabric, and his other hand started to roam around her upper back, along her side, causing shudders, until it finally came to rest on her nicely rounded behind. Which was bare. All she had left was a ripped up brown cape type thing, the hood over her face still, just like his. He kicked off his bottoms and let her come to rest on top of him once again. She was more than warm, she was practically dripping on him, which caused his already aching hard on to grow more. He had absolutely no idea what he was doing, but something told him that he should try something else.

Kagome POV

This was insane! She wasn't even herself anymore as she lowered her head to his neck and started liking his collarbone. His breaths turned to pants as he reached under her, between them, and slid his hand into a very off-limits area. _Ah!_ She mentally protested, but a scream did not come out of her lips. Instead, a very seductive growl came out of her chest, somehow, and he whined submisivley. He obeyed whatever her demon had demanded, and his hand started rubbing in a circular motion. For a moment, he was just looking for something, but the moment he found the little knot he had been searching for, fireworks shot through her body. She started shaking and whimpering loudly, and he latched on to one of her nipples with his mouth, tounge flicking ever so slightly. He rolled them over as he continued his rubbing, reaching up under her hood to wrap her hair around his hand. She started screaming gibberish until she finally peaked. Her hood slid off as she closed her eyes tight and screamed a name she thought she would never hear again.

Inuyasha POV

 _ **"INUYSASHA!"**_

His hands completely stopped as her familiar voice echoed around him, and he lifted his hood to look down on the young demoness under him.

 _Shit._

 ** _Until next time..._**

 **NinjaSellers**


	8. Another quick note!

div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; max-width: 100%; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, sans, sans-serif; font-size: medium; line-height: 23.2px;"strongALERT/strong!/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; max-width: 100%; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, sans, sans-serif; font-size: medium; line-height: 23.2px;" I am writing a new fic! Well, a couple. First that will probably be up Is a Soul Eater fic, possibly Kima, not sure yet. The other is an original, completely. But I'll try to write more here before I do that one. OK, back to the story! /div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; max-width: 100%; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, sans, sans-serif; font-size: medium; line-height: 23.2px;"emstrong Until next time.../strong/em/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; max-width: 100%; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, sans, sans-serif; font-size: medium; line-height: 23.2px;"strongNinjaSellers/strong/div 


End file.
